To Heal the Wounded
by Kakarots-Frying-Pan
Summary: Jou/Seto, Jou gets kicked out of his apt. one night and disapears now all his friends are worried and can't find him. What happend to Jou? Dark, Jou angst, and mentions of rape.
1. Default Chapter

Don't worry; I will update my story (Untitled, which by the way I'm working on a title ok? I just can't seem to come up with one that hasn't been used before ::grumble:: ) Hey for this story I actually have a title ^_^  
  
Katsuya-clone: Oh no, this isn't another lets torture Jou fic is it?  
  
K-F-P: I can't write anything else ::looks confused::  
  
Katsuya-clone: -_- Someone help me ::pouts::  
  
K-F-P: KAWAII!  
  
Seto-clone: It's alright koi, you know how she is. She always puts us together at some point in her fics. ::wraps arms around Katsuya-clone- chan::  
  
K-F-P: KAWAII ::snaps pictures:: ^_^ (maybe they haven't realized this is only my second YGO! fic ::grin:: )  
  
Warning: Child abuse, rape, harsh language, and other cruelness.  
  
Disclaimer: If you've read anything else I've ever written then it should be quite obvious by now that I don't own anything but my clothes (and I don't even own them, my parents still buy my clothing, that's what happens when you don't have a job. ::grumbles to self:: hope ya'll enjoy the story)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Fucking bastard, son of a wench!" The enraged statement was emphasized by the sound of something glass being smashed against a wall. A minute later a door to a run down, cheap looking apartment building flew open and a young boy no older than seventeen was roughly shoved into the cold winds of a January's night.  
  
"And you better get home *on time* tomorrow, you hear me mutt?!" The older of the two males sneered.  
  
"Yes.. Sir" Came the younger's reply through tightly clenched teeth. He appeared pretty beat up. His right arm lay limply at his side, he had a trail of blood streaming down the left side of his face, a black eye, split lip, a few bleeding gashes on his good arm, and various parts of his thin green jacket and white t-shirt bore a few rips and tares in them with red tinting the rim of the tares. His breathing was shaky and it looked like it pained him to do so, while his good arm rest in the general location of his rib cage.  
  
The young boy shakily got to his feet, faltered a little and stumbled backward. When he finally managed to somewhat steady himself, he looked up to the man with hurt amber-brown eyes.  
  
"See ya after school tomorrow, father." Was the last thing he said before turning around and limping down the street.  
  
The man, apparently the boy's father, hmphed and went back to his somewhat warmer apartment room.  
  
Authoress: I know that was short, but the next chapter will be out most likely tomorrow (Monday, March 3rd) ok? ^_^ Don't forget to read and review ^_^  
  
Katsuya-clone: Flame her ::fights Seto-clone for a lighter::  
  
Seto-clone: How could you do that to my koi?! ::wants to use the lighter himself::  
  
K-F-P: Hey it's important for the story ::shrugs:: and besides it lead to you saving/ fawning over him.  
  
Seto-clone: I save him?  
  
K-F-P: ^_^ Yep! You get to play hero!  
  
Seto-clone: Ok everybody give her nice reviews ^_^  
  
Katsuya-clone: ::glares at his significant other:: no flame her, then maybe she'll write something that *doesn't* involve getting beat.  
  
K-F-P: ::blink:: Nope never gonna happen, I only write sadistic angst romance for YGO! 


	2. The next day

And here it is, chapter 2 nice and quick just like I promised ^_^  
  
Katsuya-clone: ::glares:: how could you people read this? ::pouts cutely:: Sadistic crazy people.  
  
Seto-clone: Well eventually you'll be with me ::still has arms wrapped around Katsuya-clones waist, smirks::  
  
K-F-P: KAWAII! ::snaps a few more pictures:: Well with out further delay, here is chapter 2. (::grumbles:: eww that rhymed. ::pouts:: ) Thank you to everyone who reviewed for the first chapter ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next day the young boy did not show up for school. His friends were a little worried, but didn't pay it too much mind, thinking he probably just had a cold. What did get them worried though is the fact that it was now the following Tuesday and their friend was still no where to be seen.  
  
So after school the small group of four (Yuugi, Ryou, Anzu, and Honda) decided to go check up on their dear friend.  
  
As they walked through the run down part of Domino, where Honda informed them was Jou's neighborhood, they found themselves outside of an old cheapy apartment building. They checked the mailboxes finding Jounouchi on one of them along with a room number they quickly found themselves in front of that very door.  
  
Honda stepped forward and knocked on the door. The one to answer the door was none other than the middle aged man that kicked the young boy out a week ago. The older man glared at the small group and spat out:  
  
"Yeah, what'd you want?"  
  
"Um. Sir, we were just wondering if Katsuya was here?" Honda asked.  
  
"No" Was all that came out of his foul mouth.  
  
"Well he wasn't in school today, or the last week for that matter, so we were just a little worried." Yuugi explained from his seemingly safe position behind Honda.  
  
"For the whole week? Why that no good, dirty, rotten son of a bitch!" The elder yelled.  
  
"Did he leave for school this morning?" Anzu asked.  
  
"I haven't seen that *mutt* since last Monday night." He sneered, "If any of ya see him tell him to get his act together and get his scrawny little ass back here immediately!" With that he slammed the door on the four youths standing in the hallway.  
  
Yuugi tugged on Anzu's sweater. "I'm worried." He frowned, "He says he hasn't seen Jou since last Monday, doesn't that seem a little odd? Jou wouldn't run away with would he?"  
  
"With what he's living with, I don't see why he'd stay." Honda scoffed.  
  
"Well he wouldn't just leave us like that without a word of where he's going." Ryou added, "It's a bit curious."  
  
"Y-you're not implying something happened to him, are you?" Now Anzu looked a bit worried.  
  
Ryou frowned, "Maybe we should go look for him."  
  
And the search was on.  
  
~In some unknown part of the city~  
  
"He's such a pretty little one, isn't he?" Came a snide deep voice.  
  
"I must say I do agree." Responded another, "Do you think we can take him now? We've waited for a week." He reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, I think the beatings are enough for right now." The complied.  
  
The two men, probably around early to thirties approached their blind folded prey.  
  
"So who wants to go first?" Asked the taller male with reddish hair.  
  
"You got the last one, I'll take this one." The second said. This one was quite as tall, but he was still tall and had greasy black hair. He approached the unconscious boy and tightened his restraints out of good measure. The boy was slender, about 6'2", gold blonde hair, and at the moment very bloody.  
  
"I'm going to have lots of fun with this one." The man jeered and he slapped the boy awake. He didn't want the boy to miss out on anything.  
  
~Time laps~  
  
It was a month later and still no sign of Jou. Yuugi, Yami, Ryou, Honda, Anzu, and even Bakura had been searching for an entire month and yet they still couldn't find him. They sent flyers out, they filled out a missing person's report, they asked around, they did everything they knew of and yet they still couldn't find the boy.  
  
Yuugi was practically in a state of hysteria when they found a torn off piece of a green jacket with blood on it. He immediately who's jacket it belonged to. Gods all he wanted to do was find his best friend.  
  
He was almost to the point where not even Yami could get through to him, well almost; the spirit was still a great comfort to him.  
  
~One night~  
  
"Come on Yuugi, we've tried just about everything." Anzu pleaded.  
  
"Not everything, he's a genius everyone know that. Maybe he can help us find Jou, and even if he can't he still might know someone who could help us." Yuugi pleaded with his friends, "Sure he picks on Jou, but he's not evil, he wouldn't want Jou to die or anything."  
  
"Well it's worth a shot."  
  
"Thanks, Honda." Yuugi smiled weakly at his browned haired friend.  
  
~In some ritzy house in upper class Domino city~  
  
BRRRIIIINNNGGG!  
  
"Damn phone, always in the middle of dinner." A tall boy with reddish- brown hair cursed, "I'll be right back Mokuba, and don't even think about dumping the broccoli." He mock glared at his little brother.  
  
Said boy stuck his tongue out at the obviously older boy, "Wouldn't dream of it, big brother." He said in an extremely fake innocent voice (Authoress: ^_^ I think those two are just so cute ::huggles Mokuba plushie:: ok I'm done now.)  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
"Well who else would be picking up my home phone?" Kaiba stated in rather bored tone, "What is it you wanted Yuugi?"  
  
"I- we need you're help." Yuugi's voice sounded a bit distressed.  
  
"Why my help?"  
  
"We need you to help us locate a missing person."  
  
"Missing person?"  
  
"Haven't you seen the flyers?"  
  
"What flyers?"  
  
"Jou's missing, he's been so for about a month now." Seto's eyes were the size of dinner plates. 'How could I have missed that?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Are you sure he didn't just leave?"  
  
"Of course, he would never just up and leave without so much as a good bye or an explanation." Yuugi sounded like he was almost in tears, "Could you please help us find him, please?!"  
  
"How? I don't anything about where he would go or anything." Sure Jou aggravated him, but he didn't hate the boy. And this was serious, there were so many possibilities of what could have happened, "Count me in Yuugi."  
  
Yuugi sighed in relief, "Thank you so much Kaiba."  
  
"Think of this as my repayment for you're help in duelist kingdom." With that Kaiba hung up.  
  
'Urgh, what could that mutt possibly have gotten himself into now? And a month? How is it that I missed that?!' Kaiba was getting rather frustrated, and he didn't like it, not one bit.  
  
Authoress: So how was that for the 2nd chapter? And it was a lot longer ^_^  
  
Katsuya-clone: Traitors, all of you ::glares at readers:: How could you be so nice to give her encouraging reviews?! ::pouts::  
  
K-F-P: Kawaii! ::snaps picture::  
  
Seto-clone: ::slips arms around Katsuya-clone-chan to comfort him::  
  
K-F-P: ::keeps snapping picture with a starry-eyed look:: *_* R&R pweeeeaaaasssseee? ::puppy eyes, pouties:: 


	3. Just a notice, don't get to excited ::po...

I am so so very sorry about such a long delay, I meant to get the 3rd chapter up faster but my computer has been a little messed up for quite some time and this next chapter (few chapters) aint exactly gonna be short ^_^ Please don't kill me ::hides behind a chair with Frying-Pan-of-DOOM! As her only weapon:: I'LL HAVE THEM OUT SOON I SWEAR! I hope ::squeak:: Please have patience with me, pwease ::BIG PUPPY EYES::  
  
Katsuya-clone: Awe geeze, here she goes again.  
  
Seto-clone: I think her puppy eyes are about to out do yours ::blink::  
  
Katsuya-clone: -_- ::pout::  
  
Seto-clone: ::slips arms around Katsuya-clone-chan's shoulders:: I still love ya though ::kisses Katsuya-clone's cheek::  
  
Katsuya-clone: ::blushies::  
  
K-F-P: KAWAII! ::snaps picture:: ^_^ I hope the next few chapters are worth the wait  
  
~Lee 


	4. The Return

30 reviews! ::squeals:: THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU! I LOVE YOU ALL~! ::sniffle, wipes tears::  
  
Katsuya-clone: Oh no ::hugs K-F-P:: Don't cry! Come on dey was nice reviews!  
  
K-F-P: ::sniffle:: I-I k-know ::sniff:: I-I'm c-crying c-cause 'm so h- happy! ;_;  
  
Seto-clone/Katsuya-clone: -_-;  
  
K-F-P: I-I'm just so g-grateful fo-for ya'lls l-lovely r-reviews! ::sniff:: H-here is ya'lls n-next chapter. Doomo Arigato Gozaimasu for r-reading m-my story and t-taking the t-time to review ^_^. Sorry for taking to long to update, computer problems ::pouts::  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
~With our lovely captive~  
  
It was a cold, late February night. February 23 to be exact, it had been a month and a half since the boy had been kidnapped. Not that any of this mattered to the boy, considering he was trapped in a room he couldn't see due to a blindfold, and he had no sense in time at all. He was very week due to high loss of blood and lack of nutrition. He could only eat that of was provided. All the men fed him were bread and water. They would also beat and molest him almost every night.  
  
The boy thought he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, thinking this had to be the worst of punishments. Man was he ever wrong, and he learned that only four nights ago. One of the men, he couldn't see which one, had brutally raped him. The bastard stole his virginity! The worst part was, due to his restraints, he could nothing but whimper and cry out in pain as the man mercilessly drove into his lithe body. He struggled all his small form would allow, but to no avail. The man was much bigger and stronger than him. That and he was tied down to something, arms bound above his head. Of course he struggled, there was no way he would ever willingly give himself to someone like that. There was only one person in all of Domino that he would ever willingly give himself up to. He trolley loved this person, but felt his chances were shot. Especially now, he just felt so dirty and ashamed of himself. If he ever thought he wasn't good enough for the guy before, he deffinitly thought so now.  
  
After every beating the men would bathe him where he lay so they wouldn't have to deal with him struggling and possibly getting free. Though as they bathed him they would molest him more (they did let him go to the bathroom though, but only if it was an emergency, b/c laying in his own waste would be kinda gross. Of course his hands were still bound though.). He struggled to get away from their touches but it was all in vain. He almost felt as if he were suffocating, since he was blindfolded he couldn't tell which way to move in order to avoid their wondering hands.  
  
Though tonight they did not clean him up after they beat him. Instead they left to go to another bar. They didn't worry too much about him, seeing as how weak they left. So he lay there, on the bed just how they left him, bleeding and excruciatingly sore.  
  
So now that he was alone, the blonde haired boy was going to do what he always did when those two men left. He was going to see about freeing himself. He built up as much strength as he could muster in his unnaturally small frame and started to pull harshly against his binding, in turn causing his wrists to bleed more.  
  
He pulled, yanked, and struggled as much as he could, but it seemed futile only thing he managed to do was hurt his right arm even worse. He continued to struggle until he heard a snap and his arms fell slack against his front. Well his arms were free, now for him to get up and off the bed he was currently tied to.  
  
He rolled off the bed with much effort and stumbled a bit, wincing as he tried to support his weight on weak legs. True he didn't have much to support anymore, but he was weak from lack of nutrition and using his legs, so therefore he wasn't used to the gravity. He pulled the blind fold off his face so he could tell where he was going, and winced as the light stung his eyes. The light was rather dim, but he was under a blindfold for quite some time.  
  
He stumbled around the room a bit more until he found his shirt and pulled it on, and then did the same when he found his shoes and socks. With that done, he tripped and stumbled yet again over to the door, that looked like it was made of iron, and hauled it open with a great amount of effort.  
  
'Man this door is heavy, how'd *they* ever get it open?' The young blonde thought to himself. A broken chair leg and a completely sore body later he was free from the dingy room.  
  
Twenty minutes later the boy found himself outside of some old abandoned warehouse.  
  
'That is so cliché, why do the kidnappers always use an abandoned warehouse?' He shook his head in disbelief that nobody had figured that one out. It was so obvious!  
  
He glanced around, taking in every last detail of the place incase he needed to find it again. Making sure he didn't miss anything, he stumbled off down the empty dirt road. Three torturously long hours later he collapsed in a very familiar park. Glancing over it for a minute, he realized it was the park down the street from his home. He shuddered at both the thought of being home, or anywhere near it, and the cool breeze that blew by him.  
  
He was a little hesitant about going home, but the current status of his clothing said otherwise. All he wore was the same thing he disappeared in, minus the trademark green jacket. His jeans were a bit torn and faded with a few blood stains, and his shirt had a few more holes in it also with blood stains.  
  
He rose from where he collapsed and made his way home slowly. When he got to the all too familiar apartment complex, he slipped in very quietly and even more quietly when he slipped into the apartment room itself. Despite how quietly he was, he was greeted by a fist connecting with his stomach. He doubled over in pain and coughed up a little bit of blood.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?! A month and a half! One fucking month and a half you've been gone you son of a bitch!" The man currently shouting, which happened to be the teen's father, backhanded him across the face sending him to the floor. He continued his assault, either not noticing or not caring that his son was a lot thinner and a lot bloodier than when he last saw him. "The police have been all over this City looking for you! You're friends," He spat disgustedly, "were worried as all hell about you! You better not have tried to run away from me." He growled angrily as he dragged Jou to his room and tossed him in then slammed the door. "You better be up early enough to go to school tomorrow!" He yelled through the door.  
  
~The next morning~  
  
Jou woke up early, he needed to get showered and bandage his wounds before he left for school. He jumped into the shower and was out five minutes later. He didn't sleep to well the night before, though sadly, it was the best sleep he'd had since the night before he disappeared when he spent the night at Yuugi's.  
  
He sat at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of stale cereal. Despite the fact the cereal was stale; it still tasted heavenly to the frail boy. When he was done with his breakfast he hobbled (yes hobbled) over to the sink and rinsed the bowl clean, dried it and placed it back in the cabinet with the rest of the bowls.  
  
~At the school~  
  
It was Monday, after a weekend of practically no sleep due to the worry. Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, Ryou, Yami, Bakura, and Seto (of all people) now sat in their homeroom (that by mere coincidence, they all happen to be in the same room) seats, eyes have lidded about to catch up on the sleep they missed so much.  
  
Yuugi turned to the rest, determined to figure out a definite full-proof, sure-fire way to find their lost friend.  
  
Just as the small, violet-eyed boy was about to open his mouth the door to the room swung open and the entire class went speechless.  
  
The group turned around to see what that reaction was to when they saw him. Yuugi was the first to snap out of his stupor. The small bundle flung himself from his chair right into the arms of his best friend, in turn knocking the poor boy to the floor.  
  
The blonde yelped once he made contact with the floor, sucking in gulps of air to calm the fiery pain coursing through his back.  
  
Yuugi circled the boy's neck with his slim arms, hugging him tight to his body. He wasn't sure whether he should laugh with joy that his friend was back or cry from relief that his friend was still alive.  
  
The rest of the group came to their senses and left their seats as well. Honda, Anzu and Ryou tackling the boy as well while the yamis' and Seto stood there looking on in disbelief.  
  
Honda was the first to get out of the mangled pile of limbs, then Anzu followed by Ryou (though slightly reluctant to do so) But Yuugi stayed glued to the blonde.  
  
"Where on earth have you been?!" Yuugi squealed, tears streaming down his childlike face (HE'S SO KAWAII!) Jou winced as he was reminded of the pain in his right arm, the fact that he was tackled didn't help the pain, only succeeding in amplifying it.  
  
"Jou?" Anzu asked, "What's wrong with your arm?"  
  
"Huh? Oh it's nothing, don' worry 'bout it Anzu." He rubbed his arm and gave a weak smile. "It just really hurts."  
  
"Jou! It's dislocated you baka!" Honda scolded his friend while smacking him on the back good naturedly. This action caused the blonde to hiss and go into a coughing fit. "Oh God's Jou I'm sorry."  
  
"*cough* It's ok *cough* really *wheeze* Just don't *cough* do it again." He stopped coughing; now gasping for much needed air.  
  
"W-where have you been all this time?" Yuugi's bottom lip trembled adding the threat of more tears.  
  
Jou looked around the room self-consciously. Everyone in the classroom was staring at them. "Um. not here Yuug'. I'll tell ya at lunch ok?" He smiled weakly then coughed again. He didn't pay attention to the thin stream of blood that made its way down his chin, not even realizing that there was one.  
  
Seto, Yami, and Bakura didn't let it slip past them. The other four let in go, thinking the blonde bit his lip or something. Ryou walked over plucking a tissue from the tissue box on the teacher's desk and dabbed at the blood, frowning when he didn't see a cut.  
  
Jou blushed at the close contact and scooted away a little bit, not noticing another movement from the side.  
  
Another form of human contact made itself known and the blonde jumped. Seto took hold of his limp arm and popped it back into place non-to-gently causing the smaller boy to yelp in pain and reel back from him clutching his arm to try and ease the pain.  
  
"Just relocated your arm, it was getting on my nerves just hanging there limp like that."  
  
"T-thanks." Jou blinked in confusion.  
  
"Jou?" Yuugi looked up to him with bright, innocent violet eyes.  
  
'Such innocence, if only I could have that again.' Jou thought to himself.  
  
"Jou, you're trembling, you ok?"  
  
"Huh? 'm fine Yuug', Don' worry 'bout me." He smiled down at the boy still attached to him as he attempted to stand up. Yuugi climbed off the blonde as Honda helped him to his feet.  
  
"You don't look so good man. I know you were a little on the skinny side before, but now you're tooth pick, and paler to boot. You sure you're feeling ok?"  
  
"I-I'm fine Honda, I already told ya not to worry 'bout me." He tried to back that statement up with a fake bright grin, "'sides you know me, I'm tough I can survive anything, a few scratches aint gonna keep me down no way no how." As if fate were playing a cruel joke on him, he began to feel dizzy and started to sway a little.  
  
"Jou?" Air didn't seem to come fast enough to the poor boy as he gasped for it. At that moment both Honda and Seto (to everyone's amazement) were standing to either side of Jou to keep him from falling over. Their voices seemed to drift farther and farther away from the blonde as he fought to stay conscious. All he would see and hear were the men that kidnapped him.  
  
"Jou? Jou?! Come on snap out of it!" Yuugi was almost in hysterics. Here he was, just talking to his best friend he hasn't seen in a little over a month and the boy just started hyperventilating. He was trembling and when Seto or Honda tried to touch him he'd cringe away from them. They just couldn't seem to get him to calm down, until the boy just passed out.  
  
"Jou!" Anzu fell to her knees by her unconscious friend, "Jou come on! Wake up damn you! This isn't funny! Wake up!" Tears started to fall from her crystal blue eyes as she held her friend close to her. She looked into the boy's face when she noticed something that didn't seem right. "Oh God!"  
  
"What?! What is it Anzu?"  
  
"You guys, h-he's not breathing!" She cried in hysterics.  
  
Now Yuugi was crying as well. Seto pulled out his cell phone and called the paramedics while Honda got to his knees to perform the rescue breathing. The others tried to keep everyone else in the class from crowding around them.  
  
After Honda did the two slow breaths he checked the blonde's pulse only to find there wasn't one. From there he went to doing CPR.  
  
"He has a pulse, but it's a weak one. He's still not breathing though." Seto pushed Honda out of the way and took his place for rescue breathing.  
  
After eight aggravating minutes he finally got the blonde to start breathing, though he was still unconscious.  
  
"Jou, come on, please wake up." Anzu continued to cry. She was hugging his limp form to her and rocking back and forth.  
  
"The ambulance is on its way, we should probably get him to the main entrance." Seto spoke up. He lent down and effortlessly scooped the frail blonde into his arms away from Anzu. He looked down to the blonde and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong Kaiba?"  
  
"Huh? Nothing Yuugi."  
  
~At the hospital~  
  
"I would like ask you a few questions." Stated a man wearing a white coat holding a clip board and pen, obviously the doctor. The group nodded, "First, where did this happen?"  
  
"We were all in our homeroom at school; he's in there with us. He came in late and he wasn't looking so good. We all started talking and then he collapsed. He's a really good friend of ours." Honda explained.  
  
"Do you have any idea what may have happened to him?"  
  
The group shook there heads in a negative. "He has been missing for the past month and a half, he just sorta showed up in school today."  
  
"Uh huh, you say he's been missing for the last month and a half?" He received a nod in conformation from the group, "Interesting, I take it you don't know who did this to him or where he was held?"  
  
"If we knew that, he wouldn't have been missing for so long." Growled Yami dangerously.  
  
"Um. Could we see him?" Asked Yuugi timidly.  
  
"He's asleep at the moment, but I don't see why not. Just don't bother him, he needs his rest." The doctor replied (Yielding to the kawaii-ness that is Yuugi Motou ^ . ^) "His room is this was, please follow me." With that the doctor turned and led the group to Jou's room.  
  
"What's his condition?" Seto asked.  
  
"Not so good. He's just barely holding on." The doctor replied grimly, "I'm not fully aware of all that happened to him, but I have my suspicions. And they aren't exactly pleasant. From what I've found, I feel it might be worse both mentally and physically for him."  
  
Seto frowned hearing this, "Why? What'd you find?"  
  
The doctor turned to face the tall youth with a grim expression plastered on his weary face. "That is not my place to say, only he should be the one to tell you this when he wishes to. Though I do not think it will be any time soon." 'Especially with how bad he is, I hope he makes it through the night.' The older man thought to himself.  
  
'What *happened* to you, Jou?' Seto thought to himself. When he entered the hospital room he was met with the fragile 'beep' of the life monitor. 'He looks so small laying there, he really is too frail.' He thought as he studied the boy in the hospital bed.  
  
Yuugi looked up as he saw the taller boy enter.  
  
'Gods that boy is just radiating with grief.' The tall brunet thought as he noticed the tears in the huge violet eyes.  
  
"Yuugi? Would I be able to have a minute wit him?" Yuugi looked particularly shocked, 'Since when did Kaiba ask politely? For that matter, what would he want with Jou?' "Um. sure, Kaiba. Come on guys let's give him a minute." Yuugi steered Anzu, Ryou, Honda, Bakura, and Yami from the room out into the hall.  
  
'beep'.. 'beep'... 'beep'  
  
"Well Jou, I hope you're happy. You've scared your friends completely shitless. Hell you've even got me worried about you." A nervous chuckle, very unlike Seto, "Come on, baka, wake up!" He hissed, "You've worried everyone with your sudden disappearance and this is not helping." He argued with the sleeping boy. "Who do you think you are anyway? Making me, the great Seto Kaiba, worry about a mutt like you?! Just who the hell do you think you are?!" He was on the verge on an emotional breakdown and he didn't even know why. He didn't have any idea why he should care so much for the stupid blonde.  
  
A/N: I actually meant for this chapter to be longer, but I can't seem to find my notebook, the one I wrote this story in *pouts* I miss my book, I had my WK story (Tsukino No Hikari) all finished and everything and now I can't find my book *cries* ;_;  
  
Seto/Katsuya-clone: O.O  
  
Katsuya-clone: Oh no, don't worry Li, it'll be ok, you'll find it eventually. *rubs L-P's back comfortingly as he throws the book of torture into the fire that mysteriously found it's way behind him*  
  
L-P: *sniffs* Ok, it's time for me to thank my wonderful readers, have I mentioned that I love you all?  
  
[Nix:  
Thank you for being one of my best reviewers, you should get an award for such a great sense of humor, I especially loved the *Begins frothing out the mouth and coming towards K-F-P brandishing CROWBAR OF EVILtm* and of course I now feel honored that the safety of everyone in the universe now depends on my update, it's such an honor ^_^ ]  
  
[areka hakai:  
I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I swear my computer hates me, either that or it's homophobic and doesn't wish for me to write about two men in love -_-; Bad computer, bad! *smack* submit bitch. can a computer be a bitch?]  
  
[Demon Darkness:  
*tears of happiness run down her face as she hugs the cute little plushies* I LOVE YOU~! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I glad you wanted me to update *glomps DD* ^_^ ]  
  
[Seta Kaede:  
Why? Why what? Well I'm just happy you reviewed (and I'm very, very happy that you even considered reading this story) I cannot that you enough ^ . ^ ]  
  
[YAMIGIRL3:  
People are getting more and more creative everyday, I like the dagger ^ . ^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try my best to either find my book or re-write what I did have.]  
  
[Cynthia Chen:  
Eh heh heh, sorry 'bout that *sheepish grin* please don't be -too- mad at me, I really am terribly sorry. I am currently working on the next chapter for the untitled one that is now called Servi Vitam (Compliments of Split Persona-The Ones and Onlies thank you so much ^_^)]  
  
[Firebirdy:  
EEEE~! M-chan I can't wait 'till we receive our first entry for the contest ^ . ~ I'm still working on my story entry. I'm also terribly sorry for not being able to make it tomorrow, but there really isn't anything I can do. Both my parents are aweful sick and I don't have my license yet *pouts*]  
  
[Nora D:  
You're so cute ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and like I said earlier, I'll try to update again soon, but I don't know how soon that'll be -_-;]  
  
[Kay 39:  
^_^ You're welcome and thank you for reviewing my story too *huggles* Thankies~! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well ^_^]  
  
[LiL' Baku-Chan:  
I so sowwie *pouts* I hope you like this chapter. I didn't mean to take so long to update *glomp* PLEASE FORGIVE ME~! ;_; *wails*]  
  
[K-chan:  
Really?! *squeals happily* I LOVE YOU~! I hope you liked this chapter too, I tried to make it good, but I don't know if I achieved what I was aiming for *sigh*]  
  
[M i D i wOLF:  
I like your s/n it's cool ^_^ I'm glad you like the story so far ^ . ^ We must go easy on Seto, for he has so much work to do, he's rather slow when it comes to the 'real' world (even though it's an animated one. shh. don't tell him that.)]  
  
[devilburns:  
hm. interesting s/n ^_^ I like it. though I don't believe in the devil. but oh well *shrug* I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well (@_@ I feel like a broken record)]  
  
[Blue Lagoon Loon:  
*glomp/latch* Thank you for reviewing my story ^_^ *too stupid to realize she's being stared at funny* I hope you continue to read my garbage. I mean stories. yes, we wouldn't want to refer to this as garbage now would we ^_^;] 


	5. The Explanation

I'm so sorry for the incredibly long delay, I've found my notebook and I've finally decided to sit my ass down and write this chapter out. It took a while, but I'm finally typing it up.

Chapter 5

"K-Kaiba?"

Startled, said teen almost fell over, but settled for stumbling over to the blonde's side instead.

"Jou?"

"Yeah?" The injured youth moaned painfully.

"Heh, you're awake."

"No shit, I hadn't noticed." He spat sarcastically, and then winced as he tried to move.

"I should probably inform the doctor that you're awake." He turned to leave, but was halted when he felt a somewhat cold hand grasp his wrist weakly, "Yes?"

"Please, d-don't leave me alone."

Seeing the pleading look in the once bright amber eyes he nodded and pulled a chair closer to the bed.

"May I ask a question?"

Jou nodded, a bit confused by Kaiba's actions.

"Where have you been for the last month? You wouldn't just up and run away without telling your friends, that's obvious." Kaiba was now staring intensely at the fidgeting blonde, his icy eyes attempting to read the emotions filtering through the other's brown eyes.

Noticing how uncomfortable the blonde had become he slipped his hand into the injured boy's slightly smaller one. He took note Jou's flinch as he had done so.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." Kaiba looked into the amber eyes of the blonde haired boy and for the first time saw the immense fear in those beautiful eyes, "You can tell me, you know. I won't tell anyone, if you don't want me to."

"Y-you promise?" The brunette nodded, "Well... that Monday, the last time I was in school, I kinda got home late. When I got home my dad was... a little angry with me... So to teach me a lesson about responsibility he..."

"What? What did he do?"

"He... kinda... threw me out and told me not to return until school had let out the next day." Jou explained hesitantly, conveniently leaving out the part about the beating he had also received for being late, "So I headed for the park, which is where I usually like to hang out because it's always quiet. No one ever really goes there anymore." He paused and sucked in a breath of air, then winced as it required for his injured ribcage to expand.

"What happened at the park?" The CEO prodded.

"The park wasn't empty like I had expected it to be." He looked down, "When I got there... there were these two men. They looked to be in their mid-thirties or so. I didn't notice them at first; if I had I would have gone elsewhere. I had gone to sit in right outside the gazebo to watch the stars when one of them grabbed me..." He trailed off again, "I struggled and tried to fight back, but the two of them together were too strong. The one guy behind me held a cloth to my nose and mouth while the other guy kept hitting me repeatedly until I passed out."

Kaiba gave his hand a light squeeze to show that he was still listening.

"When I woke up, they started to beat me and..." Realizing what he was about to say, Jou paused, "and that's where I've been this whole time." He finished, still refusing to meet Kaiba's eyes.

Kaiba on the other hand could do nothing but stare at the boy in front of him incredulously, "You look thinner, did they at least feed you?"

"It tasted like milk and stale bread. They had me blind-folded so I couldn't really tell."

"That's it? That's all they gave you?" He may have appeared indifferent on the outside but inside he was storming with rage. '_Those bastards, they could have killed him. Beating him like that and then barely feeding him. No wonder he's so fucking skinny, I hope for their sake that's all they did to him.'_

"Yeah... um... Kaiba... I hate to do this to ya, but I'm feeling kinda tired... You can stay if you want, but you'll probably be bored."

The brunette nodded, though he kept his seat, "I'm comfortable, I'll just stay here and wait for the doctor. I need to speak to him anyway. Get some sleep, pup."

"Ok... Hey, um, Kaiba? Why are you... here?" His pale cheeks flushed prettily as Kaiba glanced at him.

The brunette's lips twitched in a half-hearted smile, _'Sometimes that damned blonde is just so cute...'_ He blinked at his own thoughts, figuring it was probably just fatigue.

"What do you mean Why am I here? You don't want me here?"

"T-That's not what I meant." He jumped but winced when he realized what a mistake that was, "Sorry..."

"Sorry? Why should you be sorry?"

"For... everything..." He sounded very downcast.

"But you have nothing to be sorry for. Go to sleep Jou, you deserve it."

Jou nodded relaxing his sore body as he fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

Kaiba watched the sleeping boy closely, noting every flinch and wince. He could tell Jou was having nightmares. He reached out to stroke some of the beautiful golden locks from the smaller teen's face when Jou cringed away and winced unconsciously from the pain his movement caused.

The blue-eyes boy frowned, _'I wonder what he is dreaming about.'_ He watched the boy for a few more minutes before his own exhaustion won him over and he too fell into slumber.

A/N: Not to worry, there shall be more soon. Sorry about the short chapter and I'm even more sorry about the fact that it's taken me so long to type this up.


	6. Nightmares

Chapter 6

JOU'S DREAM

Stuff happens...

You can find it on ...

I had to remove this scene...

END OF DREAM

"Jou?! Wake up dammit. JOU!" The injured blonde found himself being shaken awake rather roughly. Was it just him or did the one shaking him with the force of an earthquake look worried? "Oh gods, Jou. I thought you weren't going to wake up. Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Jou blinked in confusion as Kaiba's eyes went wide. He didn't mean for that to slip out.

"Wha... Kaiba?" He looked around then groaned, "Still here huh?"

The other sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah still here. You're not out of the clear yet, blondie."

**A/N: I had to remove the dream/nightmare sequence. I GOT MY FIRST WARNING!! YAY! I know that's not something people are usually happy about. It made me happy though (well honestly my first reaction was 'Oh my...' and it kinda startled me) b/c I got this warning (the person was very nice about it... thank you anonymous reviewer!) I now know that I have made progress in my writing (it took breaking the TOS code but, urm... yeah) Wow... there goes the whole chapter... Sorry I had to cut out basically this whole chapter out. You can read the whole chapter on **


End file.
